Cant live without you
by jeremygilbert12
Summary: Nina is in a coma and Fabian is a wreck
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nina and Fabian were driving back to Anubis. Nina was singing along with the radio. While she was singing Fabian wasn't paying attention to the road. Then out of nowhere the car crash into a tree. Nina hit her head and Fabian went through the window.

At Anubis House

Amber was pacing back and forth and was getting worried.

"Amber sit down," Alfie said getting up trying to get her to sit down.

"No they're supposed to be here by now," Amber said. Just then Trudy came in.

"Guys I have bad news," Trudy said. "Nina and Fabian have been in a car wreck,"

At the hospital

Sibuna ran in and went to the front desk. When the nurse at the desk notices them she stops what she was doing and looked at them.

"May I help you," She asked.

"Yeah what room number is Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter is in," Amber asked.

"Room 371 and it's on the third floor," The nurse answered. Amber, Alfie, and Patricia ran all the way up to Nina's and Fabian's room. When they enter they went to read their charts.

"Fabian Rutter age 16, he has a broken rib and arm" Amber said.

"Nina Martin age 16….." Patricia started to say. "She is in a coma," Amber dropped Fabian's chart and looked at Nina's.

"That's strange," Amber said. "She hit her head and Fabian went through the window,"

"Let's ask the doctor," Alfie suggested. Amber nodded and called for a doctor. When the doctor came they ask why was in a coma and Fabian wasn't.

"Ms. Martin hit her head pretty hard and suffer eternal bleeding," The doctor said calmly and then left. Amber, Patricia, and Alfie stay there until a nurse came.

"Visiting hours is over," The nurse told them.

"Can we stay please?" Patricia asked.

"Are you family," The nurse asked.

"Yeah" Patricia lied.

"Then you can stay" The nurse said then left. Amber sat down next to Alfie and went to sleep. Patricia sat down and went to sleep as well. Fabian woke up and looks around his surroundings. Then he saw that they weren't alone.

"Guys what are you doing and what happen," Fabian asked. Amber woke up and told Fabian what happen. Fabian had a pain look on him when he looked at Nina and then he went back to sleep. Fabian was discharge from the hospital the next day. After he got dressed he sat down next to Nina's bed. Amber and Alfie enter the room with food. They handed him some to Fabian. But he didn't eat.

"Nina come on you need to wake up," Fabian told her. "Please for me," Alfie, Amber and Patricia watch as Fabian talked to Nina. Amber was on the verge of tears. Alfie was comforting her. Patricia was curled up in a ball and already crying.

"I can't live with you," Fabian said "I won't live without you," Sibuna raised their heads and looked at their friend.

"What," Alfie said looking at his friend.

"Did he just say what I think he just said," Amber asked looking like she didn't get what Fabian said.

"Yes, he said he won't live without Nina," Patricia said. Fabian ignored his friends he didn't care what they say. Fabian toke Nina's hand and held it. Then he laid his head down on the bed and went back to sleep.

At Anubis House

Patricia, Amber, and Alfie enter Anubis and they went to the living room.

"Where's Fabian," Mick said when he didn't see his friend walked in.

"He's still at the hospital," Patricia said. "He wanted to stay and there if Nina wakes up,"

2 weeks later

"Fabian you need to eat more than toast," Mara told him.

"I'm fine," Fabian said. Mara just shooked her head and left the room.

"Well," Trudy said.

"Nothing," Mara said.

"What the hell is he doing," Joy said

"Starving himself to death," Mara said. Everyone sat back and sigh.

"He is not going to eat until Nina wakes up," Jerome said.

"I'm not being mean about this," Patricia said. "I have a feeling that Nina is never going to wake," She waited for her friends to yell at her but nothing happened.

"I think she isn't either," Amber said

"But let's just hope she does," Trudy said to the students.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jerome's POV

Fabian is looking worse than he did 2 months ago. He is not eating that much. And he is not sleeping well. Amber and Mara are trying to get him to go back to Anubis and sleep but he won't.

"You need to sleep mate," I heard Mick telling Fabian

"I'm fine," Fabian told him.

2 months and three weeks ago

Anubis house was going to the beach. Everyone was excited. Everyone but Jerome. Jerome hated to go to the beach. He didn't like to get sunburns and go into the ocean. Amber, Patricia, and Joy loved going to the beach. Because they can get a tan. Alfie like going to the beach. He only went because of all the girls wearing their bikinis. Nina kind of like going to the beach. She only goes in the water until her ankles are under the water. Fabian only went to the beach for Nina.

"Come on Nina laid down in the sand," Fabian said.

"Ok," Nina said. She lay down on the sand. Fabian started to bury her except her head in sand.

"Fabian what are you doing," Nina asked him. After he was done he got up and toke some pictures."Let me out,"

"No I don't think I will," Fabian told her. Amber and the rest of Anubis came up and saw Nina covered with sand

"Please Fabes let me out," Nina asked fluttering her eyes. Fabian toke a moment.

"Only if you kiss me," Fabian said.

"Deal," Nina told him. Fabian smiled he got down and gave Nina a soft but gently kiss. When they broke apart. Fabian helped Nina up. Fabian picked her up and carried her to the water. Fabian dropped her in the water. She came up sand free. But when she got out of the water she went and chases Fabian.

"Oh come on Nina you can run faster than that," Fabian called out. Nina ran as fast as she could. Finally she caught up to Fabian and knocks him over. They both fell down. They shared a kiss and fall back down.

Present day

Fabian smile to himself he could remember that day very well. He remembers what she was wearing. He also remembers that was the day he said he loved her.

"Come on Nina you can fight it come back to me," Fabian whispered to his love. After a few moments talking. Fabian laid his head down and fell asleep.

3 weeks ago before the accident

Fabian's POV

"Come on Fabian," Nina yelled at me. I grabbed my bags and walk up to her. "took you long enough," I laughed and then we walk to school together.

No one's POV

Fabian and Nina were late getting to class. During the class Fabian was nibbling on Nina's ear which made her giggle. Jerome made a gagging. Amber took pictures.

"Amber do you have enough pictures," Nina asked.

"No, No I don't," Amber stated. Nina laughed and Fabian sighed.

Present day. At Anubis House

"Fabian isn't going to leave Nina's side," Amber told her friends. "He still thinks she is going to wake up,"

"It's been 7 months and he is looking worse by the day," Patricia added in. The whole house sighs. They know nothing will get Fabian to eat or get some sleep.

"Do you guys remember when Fabian asked Nina to Prom," Amber asked.

Flashback

"Nina will you go to prom with me," Fabian asked.

"Yes," Nina answered. Fabian smiled.

"I thought we were going to prom together," Patricia said. Nina and Fabian looked at her. "Just kidding,"

End of Flashback

Everyone laughed at that. They spend all day remembering the good times they had. When visiting hours were over, Anubis house left except Sibuna. Alfie, Patricia and Amber went to Nina's room. When they enter they saw Fabian crawled up next to Nina and went to sleep. Amber noticed something fall out of Fabian's pocket. She went to pick it up.

"Guys look at this," Amber said. "I think this is a promise ring," Patricia and Alfie looked at it and gasped.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

At school

"Fabian Rutter," Mrs. Andrews called out.

"Miss he isn't here," Joy said

"Why is that," Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Because he is still at the hospital with Nina," Jerome told her.

"And he is weak he's not eating anything big," Mara added in.

"That still doesn't mean he could miss school," Mrs. Andrews said bitterly.

"YOU WITCH," Amber and Patricia exclaimed. Mrs. Andrews was taken back of what she heard from her students.

"Nina was in a coma and she might die," Alfie said.

"Ok what does this have to do with Fabian," Mr. Sweet said entering the class room when he heard Amber and Patricia yelling.

"Nina and Fabian are dating and if Nina dies we all think that if she does that Fabian will follow," Joy stated.

"What gave you that idea," Mrs. Andrews asked in a concern voice.

"Oh I don't know because Fabian said that," Mick said.

"He said and I quote I can't live without you Nina, No I won't live without you," Amber said as she tried to fight the tears from falling.

In Fabian's dream

Fabian was walking down the Anubis stairs. When he enter the kitchen and he saw Nina standing there waiting for him.

"Nina, Honey is that you," He asked and she nodded.

"I came here to tell you to eat and get some sleep," Nina told him. He tried to tell her that he was fine but she didn't believe him. Then she pulled the do for me card. And he nodded. She smile at him and gave him a kiss.

Fabian woke up and saw his friends eating. He got up and grabs some food. After he was done eating he went to the couch and went back to sleep. Amber and Sibuna just couldn't stop staring and having their mouths wide open at Fabian.

"That the first big meal he ever ate in 7 months," Alfie said.

"I know," Amber and Patricia said unison.

In Victor's office

"Now that Nina Martin is in the coma we can't expect her to wake up," Victor told the teachers.

"But she will wake wont she," Mrs. Andrews asked.

"I don't know but we got to be hopeful," Victor answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

2 years ago

Nina and Fabian were at school looking at Nina's locket.

"She does look like you," Fabian told her

"No she doesn't," Nina retorted

"Yeah she does, you have the same pretty eyes," Fabian said.

"You think my eyes are pretty," Nina said blushing. Fabian nodded and blushed.

End of flashback

"Fabian do you think we should call her parents," Amber said. "I meant her gran,"

"Her gran died last summer," Fabian told Amber. Amber sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged them.

Fabian got up from his chair and went to get a soda. When he was walking back to the room he saw doctors running towards Nina's room. Fabian dropped his soda and ran. When he reached Nina's room he saw doctors around Nina's bed. He saw Patricia and Amber crying and holding each other in the corner. He also saw Alfie crying as well. Fabian looked back at Nina and just stood there unmoving with tears coming down his face.

"I'm sorry there's nothing we could do," One of the doctors told them.

"Time of death" A nurse said.

"12:53 a.m.," Answered another nurse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jerome's POV

It's has been a week since Nina died. Fabian, Amber came in crying. Alfie wasn't. But I could tell he was upset. I don't blame him for not crying. He wasn't close to Nina like the other was. After they all stop crying Fabian got up and went to his room. He's been in his room for 4 days. He didn't come out to eat. The only time he came out was to use the bathroom. I smile to myself when I say bathroom. Even though em and Nina didn't get along she did have a way to make us say those silly American saying.

No one's POV

Everyone was eating breakfast when Trudy came in with more food.

"Where's Fabian," She asked

"He's still not coming out, he was sleeping when I got up," Eddie said. Trudy nodded. Everyone got up and went to school.

"Amber, Patricia, Alfie," Mrs. Andrews said.

"What," They all said.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Their teacher told them. They nodded and sat down. Mrs. Andrews started teaching. After class was over. Anubis house went to the drama department. (A/N: you know where they always sit at.) And they sat down. The talked and started on their homework. After they were done they went back to Anubis.

At Anubis House

Everyone was eating dinner. Amber in the mean time was fixing Fabian's plate. Patricia was talking to her boyfriend Eddie.

"Give it some time Trixie he will eat," Eddie told his girlfriend. Patricia shrugged and leaned into Eddie laying her head on his shoulder. Amber got up from her seat and went to Fabian's room.

"Fabian," Amber said as she enters the room. She walked over to his bed and sat down on it. "Wake up time to eat," She got no response. She shook him and he didn't budge.

"Alfie, Patricia," Amber yelled. Her friends came running in.

"What's wrong," Alfie said.

"Fabian he is not waking up, "Amber cried out.

"Ambs hand me your mirror," Patricia said. Amber handed her the mirror and Patricia went over to Fabian and put it under his nose. When it didn't fog up Amber yelled for Trudy.

"What's wrong," Trudy said.

"Fabian's dead," Amber said crying. Trudy ran towards the phone and called for a Ambulance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eddie's POV

A month later

Well everyone is back to normal. It's been depressing at the House. Trixie and I been hanging out more. Amber and Alfie went on a few dates. No one ever talks about Nina and Fabian. If someone ever does Amber starts to cry. It looks like she was really close to them. Trixie doesn't cry as far as I know. But she looks sad when she hears Nina and Fabian's names as well. So does Alfie. Mick was depressed for a while. I don't blame him. After you found out that you best friend died in the same room you share with and you didn't know. Well any way today will be the 2 months me and Trixie are dating.

"Eddie, I love you" Trixie told me.

"I love you too," I told her. We both shared a kiss and we went to sleep.


End file.
